Over the five-year renewal period, RTRN proposes to continue to innovate administratively in coordination and streamlining oft he sub-awards process, pre-award recruitment planning, and post-award monitoring through 1) inter-institutional finance and sponsored programs harmonization meetings, and 2) inter-institutional IRB harmonized. We are unaware of any formalized finance and sponsored programs harmonization meetings. There are very few if any academic-based national research network within the country with a harmonized IRB system. A consortia-based harmonized IRB is needed to more rapidly implement multi-site clinical trials. The ability to have multiple IRBs cede their authority to a central IRB can markedly reduce the start-up time for a clinical trial. The network has initiated the harmonization of IRBs by working closely with all IRB directors, and presently, 16 of 18 institutions have agreed to the harmonization plan. The administrative core will lead the completion of this innovative activity and work with the remaining two institutions, which have verbally committed but are waiting regulatory approval at their institution. In the meantime, the administrative core will continue to hold monthly webinars called Caf IRB where different IRBs share best practices with other IRBs to create a an IRB learning community.